Meimu/RicePigeon's version
She may look like Reimu, but this formless beast given Reimu's form shows that not even Yukari can contain her. Originally designed as the A.I.-only final boss of ''Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded, Meimu's moveset exhibits references to many SNK Bosses, most notably Rugal Bernstein and Clone Zero. Her pressure tools, good priority, large damage, good mobility, and average Life value all ensure she'll reset this world back to zero.'' ) |Image= File:RPMeimu-port.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240}} Gameplay Meimu is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in the Level 3 Hypers. Meimu is a fast character with a large damage output that possesses many tools for both defense and offense; as such, she is capable of playing both rushdown and keepaway, with many of her tools, such as aerial and + , having good range and priority that can stuff an opponent's approach. Formless Wave is a Rekkaken-style projectile attack that can fire each projectile at various speeds, making it difficult to avoid and further adds to Meimu's zoning capabilities, as well as having applications in her rushdown game. Ascension Cutter is Meimu's reversal Special, but the version possesses substantially more invulnerability frames than other characters' reversals. Boundary of Shadow and Substance is a mid-range low attack that deals a significant amount of damage and can be used to set up a combo or extend an existing one. While Formless Movement does not deal any damage on its own, it allows Meimu to move about the stage to create ambiguous cross-up and mix-up opportunities, adding to her offense. Meimu does have her fair share of flaws. While Formless Movement is useful for creating mix-up situations, it isn't completely invincible and can be interrupted if the opponent reacts fast enough; furthermore, if the Meimu player guesses wrong, using the wrong version can leave them vulnerable to punishment. This is even more pronounced against an A.I. opponent, who can easily react to each version appropriately so mindgames that may work on human opponents will be ineffective. In terms of A.I., Meimu utilizes a custom A.I. that ignores M.U.G.E.N's default setting, and can be considered highly offensive. Meimu will typically switch between different tactics depending on her distance to her opponent, preferring to attempt combos when in close range, and either spamming Formless Wave or attempting Formless Movement when far away, though she usually attempts to make use of the former as cover fire to perform the latter safely. Meimu will also make frequent use of + , aerial , and Ascension Cutter, should an opponent try to approach her by jumping. It should be noted that the A.I. will never attempt to use "Feel the Formlessness of Chaos!" nor "Let this World Return to Nothingness!", regardless of which is chosen. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' while guarding| Uses 1000 Power}} | |}} during Formless Wave| |}} during Double Formless Wave| |}} | version: |}} | |}} | |}} 'Hypers' | |}} | |}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power|}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power Damage depends on the opponent's horizontal distance|}} 'Other' | Button press determines teleport location version: Behind opponent, on ground version: In front of opponent, in air version: Behind opponent, in air Can immediately use Normals after and versions}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Smoke072's Mugen Meimu's fun day Trivia *As a nod to her boss status, the majority of Meimu's movelist is derived from various SNK bosses; **''Formless Wave'' is a nod to Geese Howard's Reppuken & Double Reppuken Specials from both Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series. **''Ascension Cutter'' and "Feel the Formlessness of Chaos!" both resemble Rugal Bernstein's Genocide Cutter and Ultimate Rugal's G.End, respectively, with the former's incarnation in The King of Fighters '94 being referenced through the high damage output of Ascension Cutter's version. **Meimu's Throw and Boundary of Shadow and Substance both resemble Clone Zero's throw and command grab in The King of Fighters 2000. Additionally, "Let this World Return to Nothingness!" resembles Clone Zero's Anryuuten Hazaki Hyper. **''Formless Being "Eldritch Abomination"'' is a reference to K9999 from The King of Fighters 2002, who himself is a reference to Tetsuo Shima from Akira. *While not an SNK Boss, Meimu's Formless Movement and Boundary "Molecular Splitter" moves are both derived from Charlie Nash's appearance in Street Fighter V, possibly as a nod to the fact that Reimu's moveset is based on Guile. *Like most of RicePigeon's other Touhou Project characters, Meimu's victory quotes contain references to pop culture and other media; **Meimu's victory quote against Sanae is a direct reference to a line spoken by Andross in Star Fox Zero. **Meimu's victory quote against Cirno is a nod to a line spoken by Porky Minch in Earthbound. **Meimu's generic victory quote, as well as her victory quotes against Youmu, Komachi, and Byakuren, are all taken from various lines spoken by Necron, the final boss of Final Fantasy IX. Category:Boss Characters Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2018 }}